Tides
by Arcadia Silver
Summary: Sora is greeted by a goddess borne from the sea on his 18th birthday. SoraKairi, One Shot. [Hints of Lime]


            Sora waved his best friend good-bye, watching as his canoe cut through the waters to their home across the straight.  Once out of sight, Sora sat on the sand and watched as the sun stepped down the horizon.  A slight, salty breeze wavered in from the water, tangling in his chocolate spikes, cooling the sweat across his arms and face that had resulted from sparring with Riku.  He smacked his lips, deciding that a drink from the waterfall was a good idea. He stood up, jogging up to the edge of the pool.  He kneeled down, studying his reflection before dunking his head into the crystalline water.  It felt glorious! Shaking his head and scattering droplets of water everywhere, he dipped his hands into the water, lifting it to his lips. 

            It was then when he heard a loud 'splash!' from out in the ocean.  Turning his head, he managed to catch a flash of something breaking the surface of the ocean.  Dismissing his drink, he stood up and walked to the edge of the surf, white froth crashing over his ankles. 

            "Hello?" he called out, not expecting an answer.  The sea was quiet, the small disturbance rippling out and fading from the surface of the water.  Oh well, it was probably a fish.  He turned and walked back to the pool, filling up his hands again and drinking. 

            A second splash sounded this one louder than the first.  Sora turned quickly, this time surprised to see someone standing in the rising tide.  The sun was sitting on the horizon, a fat red disk slipping deeper into the shadowed west, so the person was nothing but a black figure against the molten red.  Sora stood up again, running out to the water to get a better glimpse at the person stepping onto the sand.  He looked hard, the light casting most of the person's features in shadow.  It wasn't until the person was only five feet away did he recognize it. 

            There she was, Kairi, in the tiniest black bikini imaginable.  Her long red hair clinging to her face and neck as tiny beads of salt water rolled down her tanned skin.  She smiled at him, long legs rising inch by inch from the rolling surf, her expression smoldering as she licked her lips. 

            Gob smacked, he stood still as a statue until she was right in front of him.  His jaw worked soundlessly, his throat was so dry that his drink from a moment ago didn't even seem to have happened.  Her arms, still damp from her swim, circled around his shoulders and she pressed herself against him. 

            Now in the midst of a fight-or-flight decision, he was toppled easily on his back, leaving him staring up at the red-hued clouds that were darkening.  He looked down, gulping as she crawled over him.  The curvature of her hips and thighs, breasts and face turned orange and red by the reflection of the dying sun off her still-damp skin.  Oddly, Sora found himself gasping for breath. 

            She smiled at him, a minx-like look that made his poor heart go skipping in his chest.  She lowered her lips to his shoulder, nibbling at the bare skin.  He gulped harder, fingers clenching in the sand, prayers lifting up on a breeze from his lips.  Petal-soft lips slid farther up his neck, reaching out to nip at his ear.  He didn't dare move, dare breathe, least this sea-borne goddess disappear back into the advancing tide.  The smell of vanilla mixed with sea salt filled his nostrils.

            His eyes flew open when those lips brushed his own.  Dusky violet eyes, the color of the twilight sky above them, gazed down at him, that same impish smile gracing her face.  She brushed her nose against his, incurring a slight growl from the Keyblade Master below her.  Damn, he couldn't take anymore!  His hands reached up, tangling in those red locks now turned bloody hued by the sunset, and pulled her face down to his, their lips meeting finally in a slow, sensuous kiss.  He drowned in that kiss, releasing his hold on the world and his senses.  

            The sea breeze picked up again, heralding the final flashing rays of the sun.  When Sora opened his eyes again, it was dusk. He sat up, frantically looking up and down the beach for her.  The first stars began to peep out against the young, fresh night.  Shaking the sand from his hair, he got on his feet, feeling a bit upset. 

            _So it was all a dream_, he sighed.  Giving one last mournful look to the dark sea, as if it would spit her back out again, he turned and walked to the pool for another drink.  He gulped down the cold water greedily, not caring if most of it drizzled down his chin.  Sated, he crawled back into the Secret Place where his camping gear was.  He stood up in the cave, reaching to touch the ceiling as he stretched out.  He felt around in the darkness for the battery-run lamp on the floor. 

            Instead of the lamp, he grabbed what felt like wet polyester with warm, equally wet flesh underneath it.  The smell of salt water and vanilla wafted under his nose, soft lips pressing against his ear. 

            "Hello Sora." 


End file.
